tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Majjhima Nikaya
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Majjhima Nikaya ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English and Pali-Devanagri versions are provided below at the beginning of each vagga(section sans. varg). ---- The Majjhima Nikaya ("Collection of Middle-length Discourses") is the second of the five nikayas (collections) in the Sutta Pitaka. This nikaya consists of 152 discourses by the Buddha and his chief disciples, which together constitute a comprehensive body of teaching concerning all aspects of the Buddha's teachings. Vaggas Majjhima Nikaya consists of 152 discourses, grouped into 15 vaggas (groups) : '1.Mulapariyaya-Vagga' Pali version of Mulapariyaya-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Mulapariyaya Sutta (1) How states of consciousness originate. # Sabbasava Sutta (2) On the elimination of the cankers. # Dhammadayada Sutta (3) Exhorting the Bhikkhus to realize the importance of the Dhamma and the non-importance of their physical wants. # Bhayabherava Sutta (4) On braving the fears and terrors of the forest. Also the Buddha's account of his Enlightenment. # Anangana Sutta (5) A dialogue between Sariputta and Moggallana on the attainment of freedom from depravity. # Akankheyya Sutta (6) On those things for which a bhikkhu may wish. # Vatthupama Sutta (7) The parable of the soiled cloth and the defiled mind. # Sallekha Sutta (8) On the elimination of self and false views. # Sammaditthi Sutta (9) A discourse by Sariputta on right views. # Satipatthana Sutta (10) The same as Digha Number 22, but without the explanation of the 4 Truths. '2.Sihanada-Vagga' Pali version of Sihanada-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Culasihanada Sutta (11). # Mahasihanada Sutta (12) The short and the long "challenge" suttas. On the foolishness of ascetical practices. # Mahadukkhakkhandha Sutta (13). # Culadukkhakkhandha Sutta (14) The long and the short stories of suffering. # Anumana Sutta (15) By Moggallana, on the value of introspection. (There is no reference to the Buddha throughout). # Cetokhila Sutta (16) On the five mental bondages. # Vanapattha Sutta (17) On the advantages and disadvantages of the forest life. # Madhupindika Sutta (18) The Buddha gives a brief outline of his Teaching, which Kacchana elaborates. # Dvedhavitakka Sutta (19) The Parable of the lure of sensuality. Repetition of the Enlightenment as in (4). # Vitakkasanthana Sutta (20) Method of meditation to dispel undesirable thoughts. '3.Tatiya-Vagga' Pali version of Tatiya-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Kakacupama Sutta (21) The simile of the saw. On the control of the feelings and the mind under the most severe provocation. # Alagaddupama Sutta (22) Simile of the water-snake. Holding wrong views of the Dhamma is like seizing a snake by the tail. # Vammika Sutta (23) The simile of the smouldering ant-hill as the human body. # Rathavinita Sutta (24) Punna explains the purpose of the holy life to Sariputta. # Nivapa Sutta (25) Parable of Mara as a sower or hunter laying baits for the deer. # Ariyapariyesana Sutta (26) The Noble Quest. The Buddha's account of his renunciation, search, and his attainment of Enlightenment. # Culahatthipadopama Sutta (27) The short "Elephant's trail" simile. # Mahahatthipadopama Sutta (28) The long "Elephant's trail" simile. # Mahasaropama Sutta (29) On the danger of gain, honour and fame. Said to have been delivered when Devadatta left the Order. # Culasaropama Sutta (30) Development of the preceding sutta. On attaining the essence of the Dhamma. '4.Mahayamaka-Vagga' Pali version of Mahayamaka-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Culagosinga Sutta (31) A conversation of the Buddha with three bhikkhus, who relate their attainments to him. # Mahagosinga Sutta (32) A conversation between six bhikkhus who discuss what makes the forest beautiful. # Mahagopalaka Sutta (33) On the eleven bad and good qualities of a herdsman. # Culagopalaka Sutta (34) Simile of the foolish and wise herdsman crossing the river. # Cula Saccaka Sutta (35) A discussion between the Buddha and Saccaka the Jain, on the nature of the five khandas. # Maha Saccaka Sutta (36) The account of the Buddha's asceticism and Enlightenment, with instructions on right meditation. # Culatanhasankhaya Sutta (37) Sakka asks the Buddha about freedom from craving and satisfactorily repeats his reply to Moggallana. # Mahatanhasankhaya Sutta (38) Refutation of the heresy of a bhikkhu who thinks that it is consciousness that transmigrates. # Maha Assapura Sutta (39) See (40) below. # Cula Assapura Sutta (40) The great and the small discourses given at Assapura, on the duties of the ascetic. '5.Culayamaka-Vagga' Pali version of Culayamaka-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Saleyyaka Sutta (41) A discourse to the brahmins of Sala, on the reasons why some beings go to heaven and some to hell. # Veranjaka Sutta (42) The same discourse repeated to the householders of Veranja. # Mahavedalla Sutta (43) A psychological discourse by Sariputta to Mahakotthita. # Culavedalla Sutta (44) A psychological discourse by the bhikkhuni Dhammadinna to the lay-devotee Visakha. # Culadhammasamadana Sutta (45) See (46) below. # Mahadhammasamadana Sutta (46) The short and the long discourses on the ripening of pleasure and pain in the future. # Vimamsaka Sutta (47) On the right methods of investigation. # Kosambiya Sutta (48) A discourse to the bhikkhus of Kosambi on the evil of quarrelling. # Brahmanimantanika Sutta (49) The Buddha converts Baka in Brahmaloka, from the heresy of permanency. # Maratajjaniya Sutta (50) Moggallana admonishes Mara. '6.Gahapati-Vagga' Pali version of Gahapati-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Kandaraka Sutta (51) Discourse on the four kinds of personalities. # Atthakanagara Sutta (52) A discourse by Ananda on the ways of attainment of Nibbana. # Sekha Sutta (53) The Buddha opens a now meeting hall at Kapilavatthu, and Ananda discourses on the training of the disciple. # Potaliya Sutta (54) The Buddha explains to Potaliya the real significance of the abandonment of worldliness. # Jivaka Sutta (55) The Buddha explains the ethics of meat-eating. # Upali Sutta (56) The conversion of Upali, the Jain. # Kukkuravatika Sutta (57) A dialogue on kamma between the Buddha and two ascetics. # Abhayarajakumara Sutta (58) The Jain Nataputta sends Prince Abhaya to question the Buddha on the condemnation of Devadatta. # Bahuvedaniya Sutta (59) On the classification of feelings. # Apannaka Sutta (60) On the "Certain Doctrine", against various heresies. '7.Bhikkhu-Vagga' Pali version of Bhikkhu-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Ambalatthika-Rahulovada Sutta (61) The discourse on falsehood, given by the Buddha to Rahula. # Maha-Rahulovada Sutta (62) Advice to Rahula on contemplation, with breathing exercises. # Cula-Malunkya Sutta (63) On the undetermined questions (Cp. also (72).) # Maha-Malunkya Sutta (64) On the five lower fetters. # Bhaddali Sutta (65) The confession of Bhaddali, and the Buddha's counsel. # Latukikopama Sutta (66) Advice on renunciation of the world. # Catuma Sutta (67) Advice to quarrelsome bhikkhus at Catuma. # Nalakapana Sutta (68) The Buddha questions Anuruddha concerning certain points of the Dhamma. # Gulissani Sutta (69) Rules for those who, like Gulissani, live in the forest. # Kitagiri Sutta (70) The conduct to be followed by various classes of bhikkhus. '8.Paribbajaka-Vagga' Pali version of Paribbajaka-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Tevijja-Vacchagotta Sutta (71) The Buddha visits the ascetic Vacchagotta and claims that he is called tevijja (possessing the three-fold knowledge) bacause he has recollection of his previous lives, supernormal vision, and knowledge of the way to the elimination of the asavas. # Aggi-Vacchagotta Sutta (72) The danger of theorising about the world, etc. # Maha Vacchagotta Sutta (73) Further explanation to Vacchagotta on the conduct of lay disciples and bhikkhus. # Dighanakha Sutta (74) The Buddha refutes the ascetic Dighanakha. Sariputta attains arahatship. # Magandiya Sutta (75) The Buddha tells of his renunciation of the life of the senses, and dilates on the abandonment of sensual desires. # Sandaka Sutta (76) Ananda refutes the heresies of the ascetic Sandaka. # Mahasakuludayi Sutta (77) On the five reasons why the Buddha is honoured. # Samanamandika Sutta (78) On the qualities of perfect virtue. # Culasakuludayi Sutta (79) The Jain leader Nataputta, and the way to true happiness. # Vekhanassa Sutta (80) A repetition of part of the preceding sutta, with additional matter on the five senses. '9.Raja-Vagga' Pali version of Raja-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Ghatikara Sutta (81) The Buddha tells Ananda of his previous existence as Jotipala. # Ratthapala Sutta (82) The story of Ratthapala, whose parents endeavoured in vain to dissuade him from entering the Sangha. # Makhadeva Sutta (83) The story of the Buddha's previous life as King Makhadeva. # Madhura Sutta (84) A discourse given after the Buddha's decease by Kaccana to King Avantiputta on the real meaning of caste. # Bodhirajakumara Sutta (85) The Buddha tells the story of his renunciation and Enlightenment as in (26) and (36). # Angulimala Sutta (86) Story of the conversion of Angulimala, the robber chief. # Piyajatika Sutta (87) The Buddha's counsel to a man who had lost a son, and the dispute between King Pasenadi and his wife thereon. # Bahitika Sutta (88) Ananda answers a question on conduct put by Pasenadi, who presents him with a piece of foreign cloth. # Dhammacetiya Sutta (89) Pasenadi visits the Buddha, and extols the holy life. # Kannakatthalaka Sutta (90) A conversation between the Buddha and Pasenadi, on the devas, on caste, and on Brahma. '10.Brahmana-Vagga' Pali version of Brahmana-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Brahmayu Sutta (91) On the thirty-two marks of a Great Man, and the conversion of the Brahmin Brahmayu. # Sela Sutta (92) The Brahmin Sela sees the thirty-two marks of a Buddha and is converted. (The same story is related in Sutta Nipata III, 7). # Assalayana Sutta (93) The Brahmin Assalayana discusses caste with the Buddha. An Important presentation of the Buddha's teaching on caste. # Ghotamukha Sutta (94) Ghotamukha builds an assembly hall for the Sangha. Udena's discourse at its opening. # Canki Sutta (95) Discourse on Brahmanical doctrines. # Esukari Sutta (96) Discourse on caste and its functions. # Dhananjani Sutta (97) Sariputta tells the Brahmin Dhananjani that family duties are no excuse for wrong-doing. # Vasettha Sutta (98) Discourse, mostly in verse, on the nature of the true brahmin. (This recurs in Sutta Nipata III, 9). # Subha Sutta (Majjhima Nikaya) (99) On whether a man should remain a householder or leave the world. # Sangarava Sutta (100) The Brahmin woman who accepted the Dhamma, and a discourse on the holy life. Also repetition of parts of (26) and (36). '11.Devadaha-Vagga' Pali version of Devadaha-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Devadaha Sutta (101) The Buddha discourses on the attainment of the goal by the living of the life. # Pancattaya Sutta (102) On five theories of the soul, and that the way of release (Nibbana) does not depend on any of them. # Kinti Sutta (103) Rules for bhikkhus who dispute about the Dhamma, and who commit transgressions. # Samagama Sutta (104) After the death of Nataputta -- also in Digha Nikaya (29) -- the Buddha's discourse on dispute and harmony. # Sunakkhatta Sutta (105) The simile of extracting the arrow of craving. # Ananjasappaya Sutta (106) Meditations on impassibility and the attainments, and on true release. # Ganaka-Moggallana Sutta (107) Instruction to Ganaka-Moggallana on the training of disciples. # Gopaka-Moggallana Sutta (108) After the decease of the Buddha, Ananda explains to Vassakara that the Dhamma is now the only Guide. # Maha Punnama Sutta (109) The Buddha answers the questions a bhikkhu concerning the khandhas. # Cula Punnama Sutta (110) A discourse on the bad and the good man. '12.Anupada-Vagga' Pali version of Anupada-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Anupada Sutta (111) The Buddha praises Sariputta and his analysis of mind. # Chabbisodhana Sutta (112) On the questions to be put to the bhikkhu who declares he has attained arahantship. # Sappurisa Sutta (113) On the good and bad qualities of a bhikkhu. # Sevitabbasevitabba Sutta (114) Sariputta expounds the right way to live the holy life. # Bahudhatuka Sutta (115) Lists of elements and principles arranged as dialogue between the Buddha and Ananda. # Isigili Sutta (116) The Buddha on Pacceka-Buddhas. # Mahacattarisaka Sutta (117) Exposition of the Noble Eightfold Path. # Anapanasati Sutta (118) On breathing exercises. # Kayagatasati Sutta (119) Meditation on the body. # Sankharuppatti Sutta (120) On the development of the five sankharas as enabling a bhikkhu to determine the conditions of his rebirth. '13.Sunnata-Vagga' Pali version of Sunnata-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Culasunnata Sutta (121) Meditation on emptiness. # Mahasunnata Sutta (122) Instruction to Ananda on the practice of meditation on emptiness. # Acchariyabbhutadhamma Sutta (123) On the marvellous life of a bodhisatta. A repetition of part of Digha Nikaya (14) but applied to the Buddha himself. # Bakkula Sutta (124) Bakkula converts his friend Acela-Kassapa. # Dantabhumi Sutta (125) By the simile of elephant training, the Buddha shows how one should instruct another in the Dhamma. # Bhumija Sutta (126) Bhumija answers the questions of Prince Jayasena. # Anuruddha Sutta (127) Anuruddha explains emancipation of mind to the householder Pancakanga. # Upakkilesa Sutta (128) The Buddha appeases the quarrels of the bhikkhus of Kosambi, and discourses on Right Meditation. # Balapandita Sutta (129) On rewards and punishments after death. # Devaduta Sutta (130) On the fate of those who neglect the messengers of death. '14.Vibhanga-Vagga' Pali version of Vibhanga-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Bhaddekaratta Sutta (131) A poem of four verses, with commentary on striving. # Anandabhaddekaratta Sutta (132) Ananda's exposition of the same poem. # Mahakaccanabhaddekaratta Sutta (133) Mahakaccana expounds the same poem. # Lomasakangiyabhaddekaratta Sutta (134) The Buddha expounds the same poem to Lomasakangiya. # Culakammavibhanga Sutta (135) The Buddha explains the various physical and mental qualities as due to kamma. # Mahakammavibhanga Sutta (136) The Buddha refutes the arguments of an ascetic who denies the operation of Kamma. # Salayatanavibhanga Sutta (137) The analysis of the six senses. # Uddesavibhanga Sutta (138) Mahakaccana dilates on an aspect of consciousness. # Aranavibhanga Sutta (139) The middle path between extremes. # Dhatuvibhanga Sutta (140) The story of Pukkusati, who recognises the Master by his Teaching. The analysis of the elements. # Saccavibhanga Sutta (141) Statement of the Four Noble Truths. A commentary thereon by Sariputta. # Dakkhinavibhanga Sutta (142) On gifts and givers. '15.Salayatana-Vagga' Pali version of Salayatana-Vagga: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagari # Anathapindikovada Sutta (143) the death of Anathapindika, his rebirth in Tusita heaven, and his appearance to the Buddha. # Channovada Sutta (144) Story of the Thera Channa, who when sick was instructed by Sariputta, and who finally committed suicide. # Punnovada Sutta (145) The Buddha's instruction to Punna on bearing pleasure and pain. # Nandakovada Sutta (146) Nandaka catechises Mahapajapati and 500 bhikkhunis on impermanence. # Cula Rahulovada Sutta (147) The Buddha takes Rahula to the forest and questions him on impermanence. The devas come to listen to the discourse. # Chachakka Sutta (148) On the six sixes (of the senses). # Mahasalayatanika Sutta (149) On right knowledge of the senses. # Nagaravindeyya Sutta (150) The Buddha's instruction on the kinds of ascetics and brahmins who are to be honoured. # Pindapataparisuddhi Sutta (151) Instruction to Sariputta on the training of the disciple. # Indriyabhavana Sutta (152) The Buddha rejects the methods of the Brahmin Parasariya for subduing the seuses, and expounds his own method. ---- 'Download/View English Translation' 1. Modern English translation by Bhikku Nanamoli & Bhikku Bodhi. Book is split into 5 parts due to upload limit of 10mb. 2. Old translation from Pali Text Society. Note : Some files are divided into parts a,b,c etc. ; ; ; ; ; ; 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' Click the link below to access the original Majjhima Nikaya files in Pali Language, the language spoken by Buddha. Majjhima Nikaya,Pali